


The History of Ouma

by DoctorRosalia



Series: The History of Some Kids [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Don't take this one seriously either, Especially for chapter 5, Gen, I have absolutely zero regrets, major ndrv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Great things ensue.A parody of the history of the world.





	The History of Ouma

Q&A: What is the History of Kokichi Ouma?

Kokichi Ouma is a purple gremlin who was shot into space and then crushed by a metal foot


End file.
